Bittersweet
by lemonsnout69
Summary: Karkat's forced to LARP with Terezi... by Terezi, who he just simply can't refuse. What kind of gentletroll would want to refuse their matesprit? Even if their matesprit's a physco who wants to hang their partner... well, I mean, she is only following Alternian law, and being a bringer of Justice has it's ups and downs, right?


_EVERYTHING I DO IS BITTERSWEET _

Karkat Vantas slouched against his couch, obviously not happy with the fact that he was currently dressed as a dragon. Of course, this was thanks to his matesprit Terezi Pyrope, who had an obsession with dragons. It was normal for trolls to be inspired by their lusus', like Sollux wearing the red and blue glasses in honour of his lusus, but Terezi's obsession was far from normal. She was more in love with these stupid scalemate plushies than she was with Karkat himself. He grumbled.  
"Why do I fucking have to LARP with you? I don't want to. This is stupid." He complained, slouching further into the wall.  
"Because it's fun and I said so." Terezi giggled, licking Karkat's cheek. It wasn't so much a way of showing affection as it was her just being able to tell where he was, since she was blind and all, taste and smell where her only means of knowing where she was. And the smell of cherries was strong here, meaning Karkat was near. But she still liked to lick him, just because he tasted good. And because it was so adorabloodthirsty when he got pissed off.

_YOU COULD T3LL M3 S3CR3TS TH4T 1LL PROB4BLY R3P34T _

Though truth be told, Karkat really didn't mind LARPing with Terezi. In some ways, it was kind of fun. He liked it. Especially the fact he could be with her, and make her smile. But no fucking way he'd ever admit to that.  
"You're the alien leader." Terezi demanded, pulling on her glove.  
"No, nu-uh! I'm the ALTERNIAN leader!" Karkat demanded back.  
Terezi laughed. "Nope! Hehehe!" Karkat growled, jumping up.  
"I don't want to be the leader of the stupid humans!"  
"Too bad! Now shut up, I will have order in this court!" She put her hands on her hips, and Karkat couldn't hold back the blush and the thought that she had a rather nice body. "I can smell you blushing, Karkles." She lunged herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she licked his cheek. "Hehe, defiantly cherry blush."  
This only made the young troll boy blush more. "S-shut up..." He managed to say, falling back against the wall thanks to force by Terezi.  
"Don't be so embarrassed by me, Karkles! I am your matesprit after all." More blush from both of them.

_I'M NOT TRYING TO HURT YOU I JUST LIKE TO SPEAK _

"Terezi..." He grumbled as she lick a little closer to his lips. "F-fuck you..." And he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist. Even in that stupid FLARP costume, she was unbelievably worthy of being his matesprit. Sick of her teasing, he finally gently pressed his lips to hers, letting her tongue enter his mouth.  
Yeah. This was a whole fuckton better than LARPing. Terezi strayed her hands to lay on chest, giggling when she smelt the cherry red blush stronger than ever before. Karkat fought the urge to tell her to shut the fuck up.  
The teal-blooded troll gently pulled away, the smug smile still on her face. "You're so adorable." She teased, giggling more.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know I am."

_4LL TH4T H4T3 1S GONN4 BURN YOU UP _

"Adorabloodthirsty?" She asked jokingly.  
"Yeah, mostly that." He slouched against the wall again, crossing his arms.  
"So then you can be the adorabloodthirsty alien leader."  
He growled, clenching his fists. "No, the adorabloodthirsty ALTERNIAN leader!" He shouted.  
"Lemonsnout's the Alternian leader."  
"Didn't you fucking kill that thing a long time ago? And how is he, uh she... um, IT even leader when it's not even Alternian?"  
"Because I said so! What now, Karkles?" He growled louder, straightening his back.  
"FINE." He said, though he wasn't happy with it, as long as Terezi was.  
"Good. And you're execution date is today, by the way."  
"Wait- WHAT?" Karkat screeched. "TEREZI PYROPE WHAT KIND OF FUCKING ROLE PLAY IS THIS?"  
"Silence! I will have order in this court!" She said, sniffing around for a rope that she could use to string his neck up on the branches of her tree hive.  
"Fuck... you're not kidding..."

_I DON'T THINK I CAN TAKE THE WAY YOU MAKE ME OUT TO BE _

Within minutes, Karkat was on the branch of a tree, struggling to keep his neck away from Terezi. Because of course, Karkat had willingly allowed her to drag him to the tree branch and try to hang him. Of course, now he was having second thoughts on the matter.  
But as long as Terezi was happy.


End file.
